Kill Me Heal Me
by healmepercy
Summary: Percy had been diagnosed with D.I.D.Otherwise known as multiple personality disorder.What happens when he meets psyciatrist Annabeth Chase.
1. Chapter 1 The begining

This is inspired by the drama kill me heal me.

* * *

Percy was walking along across the corridors with his friend Alex. The hallways were mostly empty because classes had ended for the were currently headed for swim practice.

"Percy you are too nice for your own good"

"Thanks I guess" Percy smiled at Alex for the compliment.

"No dude you actually like too nice your already on the swim team but there is like a dozen of extracurricular groups that want you" Alex exclaimed

Percy replied "Ok I'm still not sure how that makes me nice"

"Your on like a dozen extracurricular groups because your too nice to turn them down you dolt" Alex hits him on the head. As they continue walking

"You would have been a perfect model student if you weren't so dumb" Alex laughs.

"Hey It's not my fault I have dy-"Percy was cut off.

"Hey excuse me Percy sorry if I am interrupting but I have something I need to ask you" A classmate asked.

"Oh it's no problem"

"Can you give this to Jennifer. I would give it to her myself but I haven't been in contact with her. she was out again today she hasn't been coming to school for a couple of weeks"

"Why can't you do it yourself you have legs too don't you" Alex looked mad.

"It's ok just ignore Alex and yes I'll give those notes to Jennifer"

"Thanks Percy you're the best" she turns around gives Alex a glare.

"Percy don't do this I'm begging you this is what I mean by being too nice"

"Bye Alex I'll see you tomorrow"

By the time Percy got to Jennifer's house it was already wasn't a lot of people the occasional odd one or two cars that passed by.

As he was on her door ready to knock he found that it was already crashing sounds came from the house."Please someone save me please" someone sobbed."You bitch don't cry out for help no one is going to help you" an angry voice screamed.

"Jennifer, Jennifer are you alright" As Percy went into Jennifer's living room he came face to face with a horrifying sight. Jennifer's dad was viciously beating her up. Her face was bloody and there were a river of tears streaming down her cheeks.

Quickly Percy intervened. Percy pushed Jennifer's dad away."Run Jennifer I'll take care of it"

Then he felt punch at his side. He looked up it was Jennifer's tried to fight back he laid a good few punches but her dad had a held him down a punched couldn't do anything but lay there.

Then the sounds of a police car came.

Her dad pushed Percy out of the way. Percy was shocked he just laid everything goes black. He was then seeing something. It was of a young Percy in a dark basement. Then the door opens light steams in young Percy's face a shadowy figure comes in with a hand in the air.

Percy's eyes flash violet.

Two officers barged in the place.

"The neighbours made a complaint" the female officer says. Both of them finally notice the situation.

The officer made her way gently over to Jennifer.

"Who hit you"

Jennifer looks at her dad who looks at her threateningly. Then she points at Percy "He hit me" she said with a catch in her voice.

The police restrain Percy. "Jennifer tell them truth, Jennifer please just tell them the truth" Percy screams as he is being manhandled into the back of the police car.

"Sorry"Jennifer sobs more slides to the ground and whispers a brokenly.

Percy protests the entire way back to the police station. As he comes home the phone rings. Then the voicemail rings.

"Hello ,hello finally I've been trying to call for ages but you're not picking up your god damn phone. Percy are you ok man look I just got you police report. I'm coming by later to sort this out. Oh and I almost your family doesn't know what you have been accused of"

Percy doesn't hear any of this though. He stumbles to the bathroom. He is visibly shaking now. He goes to his bathroom and goes to a shelf where there is a bunch of medication. Percy tries to grab the medicine but it falls to the ground as his hand shakes. Throughout out all of this he's reliving his childhood trauma.

A basement flashes through his eyes. His pupils dilate. Slowly the trembling and shaking cease.

He gets up looks in the mirror and his mouth curves into a terrifying."Now calm .He walks out of the house wearing a leather jacket and jeans his hair has been styled and there a bit of guy liner on his eyes though not immediate not immediatly walk into Jennifer house with a confident stroll and as he walks by women and few men begin to stare at him

He walks to Jennifer's house breaks the door open.

The dad is on his couch looking at the TV looking all too pleased with himself. Time to turn that around. He goes up to Jennifer's father before punching him and literally beating the crap out of him.

Bloods flows across the man's face. He then tilts the man's face up.

"Do you know who I am" He said with a deep sensual voice.

The man's eyes go wide when he recognises him as the guy he beat up not long ago."If you ever beat her again I will come here and personally kill you" He said with his deep voice.

As he walks out he passes Jennifer who whisper him "Thank you" before giving him a sincere smile.

"No problem" Then he smiles and walks out.

Percy wakes up confused. He went up and looked in the mirror he was wearing a leather outfit .And wait was he wearing eyeliner. What the hell happened. All he could remember was trying to take his meds. Then blacking out.

"This was the sight in which Grover came."He seemed to take in Percy's cuts bruises and fashion choices. "What the hell happened"

"I can't remember a thing "Percy said.

"That's when I realised I had a monster living inside me" Percy explains in a therapy session.

* * *

A/N This is my first story and I would really appreciate it if you guys reviewed.


	2. Chapter 2 Annabeth is very scary

Disclaimer: Percy Jackson does not belong to me it belongs to Disney obviously.

* * *

Percy explains. Percy sits in his chair a bit uncomfortably. He really didn't like the camera that was recording this session. It was blinking red and it annoyed him. He was shaken out of his thoughts by a scared the poor old man looked positively terrified.

Percy really didn't know that much about psychiatrists but shouldn't they be a bit more….professional. Yes that was the word.

"Oh and he won't hurt innocent women and children though so you don't really need to worry about that. Shin Se Gi only fights when he is mad as well" Percy stops with a slight pause before continuing "When my multiple personalities take my body I don't remember anything"

It was highly frustrating.

"OK continue on" said the scared psychiatrist .

"Once because of him I woke up in a tattoo parlour. I now have the words Death Alone tattooed on my chest. It wasn't a very pleasant memory for me."

"Oh my goodness that must be horrible" The nervous man said.

"That wasn't even the worst once I was at a coffee shop. Sitting there minding my own business when a women comes up to me saying that I looked cute but she liked the bad boy look better"

"I don't think I want to know what happened next"

"Well stupidly I said "Who are you" then she splashed water into my face"

"Wow"

"The stories not over yet apparently the women was rich ,she hired thugs too kidnap, then got the thugs to splashed me upside down in ice cold water. I thought I was going to die"

"Go on continue" he said.

"Well I was diagnosed with D.I.D four years ago. I haven't found a proper way to treat it though. I was hoping you would help with that" Percy really didn't think this guy was going to be able to help him.

He looked scared out of his wits.

"So how many of them are there" The psychiatrist asked.

"How many of what"

"Your personalities" he replied somewhat smoothly.

"I don't know how many of them exactly but I do know for definite I have two more. I have Perry Park the bomb maker " at this the poor frightened man pales "Then there's Joseph the suicidal personality he tried to kill himself few times I'm afraid that one day I'll die by the hand of Joseph"

The psychiatrist looks thoroughly spooked .He packs his stuff and heads out the door. "I'm sorry I can't help you"

"But you said you've treated people with D.I.D before" Percy objects.

"I lied" Then he runs out the door.

Percy has no choice but to leave. He did see this coming though. As he drives he can't help but wonder if he was ever going to be better.

When he went home he didn't have time to settle before someone knocked on the door.

Grover opens the door. Percy smile feeling better at the presence of a friend.

"What are you doing here man" Percy says.

"Your stepmother wants you back"

"I would go but I haven't been treated yet and stepmother doesn't know about the illness .I can't go back in this monstrous sate"

"Percy wakes up confused and feeling disorientated. Where was he and was he moving. He slowly blinked his eyes open.

"Before quickly looking around him. He was on a plane! Oh my god he was on a planes he was going to die .He held onto to the seat very quickly before praying to any god he could believe in.

 _We are soon going to arrive at New York airport. Please turn off your phone and place them away._

He looked around cautiously. Maybe he would die if he moved around a lot.. He was sitting in first class and he finds a guy "Where are we " Percy asks the guy.

"We are on an airport and headed to New York" he said before promptly turning Percy thought. He checked his phone and saw a video message for him and he began to play it. The video started and it was of him. Wearing sunglasses and suit.

 _"Hey I bet your wondering what's going on right now. Well Percy I decided I would give you a present. Don't you want the Olympus group I decided to talk to mother dearest and in exchange for you coming back she's going to give you the group. Oh your probably wearing a shocked expression right now"-indeed Percy looked shocked and livid" but I'm only trying to help you buddy. Oh and you style is horrible live like me which is stylishly"_ The video ended.

Percy sighed. He couldn't believe Shin Se Gi would do this. Oh wait yes he could. He would of course torture Percy to be on a plane when he was terrified of couldn't wait until this death contraption would land.

A car comes around driven by a visibly angry women. As she hastily parks in a parking spot. Her phone rings. "No I'm not the writer Di Angelo you know what I'm going to put an end to this today" she's visibly angry .She curls her blond hair under an ear and steps out of the car.

Percy is at the airport stranded he couldn't stay here he had to go back to London for his treatment. He got his phone out "Yes can a ferry to London please"-But as he turns around he sees four men in suits with sunglasses.

Percy tries to ignore and walk past them but they block his way.

"Come this way Master Jackson your mother is waiting for you"

"They were about to escort him out of the airport when he heard the shrill cry of "YOU IDIOT" an angry blond women shouts her steel grey eyes very scary.

Percy freezes. He was about to say "Do I know you " but then he remembered the last time he said that. He could still feel his face feeling like it was about to fall off from the ice cold water. So he just stays put.

But the scary women goes past him to the guy behind him. It was the rude dude. Hey that rhymed Percy thought. She pulls on the guys ear .The guy who looks stoic and kind of goth looking person whimpers and cries. If this girl could make this dude whimper she must be dangerous.

"BECAUSE OF YOU IDIOT REPORTERS HAVE BEEN CALLING ME NON STOP YOU PIECE OF SHIT" the women shouts.

"The guy was clinging on to me. "Help me" his eyes scream. I don't want to be in the middle of this crap. But now they guy was using me as a shield.

"YOU IDIOT I'M GONNA TELL EVERYONE THAT YOUR MMMMMMPH" The boy covers her mouth. His face screams terror but it looks like he now has the situation under control.

"My sister is very sick " he shouted at the small crowd around them. They were siblings seriously. They couldn't look more different. The boy had black hair and deep brown eyes with light brown skin. While the girl had blond hair grey eyes and tan skin. Also she seemed to be the older of the two.

"She is soooo sick so please excuse me and my sister I'm going to take her to the hospital" He loudly declares at this the crowd displaces and they both go away. Well that was different Percy thought.

But then he remembers the guys behind oh this was not going to be a good day.

* * *

Nico drives normally. Annabeth looks a bit embarrassed "You idiot why did you have to drag me into this" she says.

"I make mystery novels and do you know what tops that the mystery novel if it has a mysterious writer. No one will know who Di Angelo is" he replied.

"But but why" she says.

"It creates intrigue" he cuts in.

"You don't need intrigue your writing is amazing on its own you're a best selling author"

"No but I need it"

"Ok, ok I get that but do you have to drag me. I'm the only point of contact for you and your fans. Do you realize how many people call me and send me fan mail to send to you it's annoying I really should get paid for this" she sighs.

"As they near the hospital.

"She goes in. Leaving her brother inside the she passes she sees Malcom.

"Where were you" he says.

"Doing my business "she replies. She takes off her coat and underneath. Her medical coat visible.

As Annabeth goes to her patients room. She steps in to find chaos. Her patient (a middle aged old man) is brandishing an IV stand. With a bunch of nurses trying to restrain him but its not working.

"Hi can you please put that down. If you do I will give you alcohol you like alcohol don't you Mr Stanfield" she says calm fully and cheerfully.

"You I knew you would be here Dr Chase" he shouts.

"I will give you the finest wine money can buy" she continues.

"Will you really are you not lying" he still brandishing the IV stand like a sword.

He then grabs Annabeth. But Annabeth is fed up. She flips Mr Stanfield over her shoulder. With impressive skill. The crowd looking shocked at the skill.

Behind the door Nico is standing watching the whole scene." My big sister is really awesome" He says. He then goes back to the car. He open a binding full of newspapers cut outs about the Olympus group. On top of it all there is a picture of Percy Jackson wearing nothing but a swim shorts in front of a pool smiling.

* * *

A/N Hi guys hope you like the story and please review.


	3. Chapter 3 Judo flips hurt

Diclaimer: This doesn't belong to me obviously belongs to Pixar

* * *

Percy arrives at the family compound. It's a beautiful mansion with a huge garden. Grover is there too at the front of the house with a full entourage .Of waiters, cooks, cleaners , butlers and maids. Of course they were there though because after four years the family successor returns.

He goes into the family living room. Where his stepmother Amphitrite is. Amphitrite was a beautiful women. She had pale skin luscious hair and pink lips .She didn't look a day over thirty. Because of this she had loads of suiters wanting to marry her. Because not only was she beautiful she was also the owner of the Olympus group. The only thing which would in fact ruin her beauty would be the permanent scowl on her face. It made her look menacing.

But the good thing about her is that she was extremely loyal Percy's to father. Which meant she was loyal to Percy too. Even though she didn't like Percy very much. Percy thought the feeling was mutual.

"Good to finally have you back after all these years" she didn't look happy actually ,she looked sad to see him there.

They both sat back to have a luxurious but awkward family dinner. Neither of them were willing to speak to each other. Finally Amphitrite broke the silence. "OK Percy I won't hand the Olympus group to you over yet you need to prove your worth .But I will give you the position of vice president of subsidiary group. Bolt entertainment"

Percy doesn't remember demanding all this. It must have been Shin Se Gi's work. All he wanted to do was have some peace.

"And I know you wanted over 50 percent of the stocks but again you have to prove your worth. Every year I will give you 0.5 percent of the stocks" .Percy goes silent at this he doesn't want to sit here but if he objected then it would be suspicious.

When Percy goes home. Grover is already waiting for him. Grover is wearing his actual work suit. And it looked like he shaved his ginger wispy beard. Good riddance Percy could never say this to Grover but his beard was ugly

"Stepmother said something about stocks what exactly did Se Gi do" Percy inquired.

"Um well Se Gi called earlier demanding that if he came back then he would be named owner of the Olympus group" Grover replies.

"Huh Grover he made me go on a plane he knows I hate planes it was probably his idea of torture I don't know how much more of this I can take" Percy sits down on the table looking quite dejected going on a plane and meeting with his cold Step mom made his mood worse.

"Look Percy I swear I will find a way to cure this man just trust me I will find a way to cure you no matter what" Grover says with absolute confidence./

"Then Percy's phone rings. He picks it up and answers with "Hello"

"Hi it's me Jason look I just called to get drinks. I just heard that you got named Vice-President that's awesome man. I get to boss you around which will be cool. So anyway for this occasion we should celebrate go clubbing"

"Yeah sure I would live to come man it would be great" Percy replies hesitantly.

"Cool man see you there"

Jason hangs up. He himself was a a typically handsome man with blue eyes and blond hair. He was also Percy's cousin. He is in his the office and looks to his father Zeus a stern man who was reading the newspaper. " Percy is still as naïve and as stupid as ever" Jason smirks.

"You should still be on your guard there is something not right about him" Zeus replies.

s"Father the guy isn't a threat the only thing that guy has going for him is that he is older than me"

""Find out his weakness anyway you will never know when you will need to use it Jason"

Meanwhile Percy is sitting with Grover. "You shouldn't get treated for you illness here in the hospitals .Jason, Zeus or anyone looking can probably find out about it if you get treated here. And if they do find out you will be in there mercy"

"I know but I want to get better I could set up sessions secretly .Find Dr Solace I think he is the only one who can actually treat me"

* * *

Annabeth is making her round with a couple of doctors including Dr Will Solace the head of the Psychiatry department. To be honest she was nervous. And as she makes her way over to her patient Rachel Dare. She finds her to be sleeping. She slowly goes next to the big lump of the bed and whispers "Wake up wake up it's time to get up" But Dare isn't responding. Annabeth looks over to Dr Solace who looks at her impatiently.

Damnit can't she get up Annabeth thought. "Wake up Rachel" Annabeth says more loudly. Rachel still isn't waking up. Annabeth pulls the cover off the bed. On the bed there's just a bunch of pillows! Where the hell did she go and how did she escape.

"Annabeth you need to take of your patients where is she" Dr Solace demanded angrily.

"Look there's a note" some random doctor said note up and read it.

I do not belong here I will go to paradise to see the shining light do not look for me"

"WHERE THE HELL IS SHE THE FIRST THING YOU LEARN IS TO TAKE CARE OF YOUR PATIENTS" said the angry doctor.

Annabeth didn't speak up for she knew it wouldn't be wise so she just sat there and took the scolding which she deserved. She was worried where the hell could Dare have gone the girl had Multiple Personality disorder. After she was left alone in the room she called Rachel's phone.

The ringing was in here!

She looked around and found the phone was under the bed. Attached to it was a note.

 _Looking for me was a no no I will go to paradise and you will never_ _find me_

Annabeth ignored the note and opened the phone. It had no password Rachel wasn't the brightest crayon in a packet. She went to her messages and saw something.

 _The Paradise club has opened we would be enjoyed if you could come to the opening_

"Ha there was actually a place called paradise. Now Annabeth had an idea of where she was.

* * *

Meanwhile Percy arrived at the Paradise club. Jason wanted to meet at this place for drinks. There was so many people here and the music was deafening.. His hands sweated nervously as the worker showed him the V.I.P area where he would meet Jason. On the outside it seemed like they were friend but they were more like rivals.

As he opened the door the people inside cheered. There was about twenty people and Jason was at the middle of them socialising. He was wearing nice clothes while Percy was standing her with a shirt and work pants. As Jason rose to greet him they shook hands and sat back down again.

"You could have told me there was a crowd" Percy said.

"So you could wear nice clothes and take manner courses" Jason replied./

Percy just sent him a look.

"You know what I mean if told you , you wouldn't have come. Besides the reason why there is so much people here is because we are celebrating for the new vice president as well as the new art director" Jason said as he poured himself a drink.

"The new Art Director" "Yes she is quite the beauty" Jason smirked.

And with that the door opened to show a beautiful woman indeed. Her beautiful brown hair was tied in a sideways plait. She didn't need a makeup her warm hazel eyes were beautiful all on their own. It was Reyna. She sat down right beside Jason and smiled sweetly at him. Percy couldn't help but feel the jealousy rolling off him in waves.

"Hi Percy I haven't seen you in a long time"

"Yeah me too"

Then Jason and Reyna continued to talk .And talked and talked. Percy wasn't actually listening to them right now.

"Percy why did you do that" Reyna asked. "Huh" Percy intelligently replied.

"You weren't listening where you" Jason said with that stupid smirk. To be honest the smirk was annoying him sooo much.

"We were talking about how you reject the girl Calypso last year .She was absolutely infatuated with you not to mention stunning and rich" Reyna added.

"Well I didn't have feeling for her and I didn't wat her to be filled with hope after I crushed it down" Percy wasn't looking at Reyna eyes when she said this he was looking at the floor with embarrassment.

"Actually rumour has it the reason Percy rejected Calypso was because he was in love with someone else" Jason decided to cut in unhelpfully.

"Oh really who were you in love with" Percy didn't say anything but looked at her with such an emotion Reyna couldn't place it.

There were interrupted with some people coming in." Hey President ,Art Director come here everyone wants to see you dancing skill you to Vice-President.

The three were pulled away from the V.I.P area and into the dance floor. Jason and Reyna were dancing and Percy looked at them wistfully. They looked so happy. And Jason lost that infuriating smirk it seemed like Jason actually liked this girl. But that didn't make Percy feel any better.

He was interrupted by his thoughts when a woman approached him. She was pretty. She had ginger hair and emerald green eyes. "Hi I am Rachel"

"Hi I'm Percy" Percy answered.

"I know how you are feeling in fact I feel the exact same bond you feel alone with no true friend or family and there are multiple people inside you" Rachel said knowingly. Her green eyes seemed unusually bright.

Percy looked at her with shock. "I can help you ease the pain for one night" Rachel added.

The offer was tempting even more after seeing Jason and Reyna so close but Percy couldn't do this to the girl.

"No thank you" The smile slid from her face but she wasn't looking at Percy no she was looking behind Percy. "Omg she is here how the hell did she find me" Rachel said.

"What are you talking about" Percy asked confused. Rachel pointed the a blond women. She was surrounded by a whole lot of dancers but it was easier to see her. Because she was wearing a huge coat in a club. It was the sick girl from the airport. The sister to the rude dude.

"I am a psychiatrist that girl is my patient now she has come looking for me damn it I need to hide" As Rachel turned to hide away. Percy grabbed a hold of her. "What do you mean"

"Look that girl is crazy she will probably will try and convince you that she is a psychiatrist and that I'm the patient but that's wrong ok no matter what don't believer ok " Rachel said.

They look over the blond to the girl. She had spotted them .And she had a crazy look to her eyes .She said the words. "I found you" but because of the loud thumping music it couldn't be heard .As she came towards them both Rachel ran away. The blond girl made a go to grab her but Percy held her back. "Look sir I don't know who you are but that my patient" said the blond women. Percy believed her for a moment but them he remembered Rachel's warning.

He kept her back grabbing her. But it seemed like she was fed up. She judo flipped him to the ground. And as his head smacked the ground.

Annabeth looked guilty at the guy she just judo flipped. He just laid there in the ground when he came up and pushed passed her clutching his head. And he stumbled away.

Annabeth took one last look at the guy before turning to get her patient.

* * *

Percy half ran half stumbled to the bathroom as he sat on the disgusting tiles .He tried to take his pills. But they fell from his shaking hands. He tried to make a grab for them but he failed. His eyes turned violet. And then he tapped his fingers two times.

Shin Se Gi was here.

He slammed the bathroom door as he went to the mirror. Some jackass was wearing eyeliner. And because Shin Se Gi slammed the door the guy liner went all down his face. Shin Se Gi didn't really give any fucks . He looked in the mirror and pulled at the shirt in disgust. What the hell was Percy wearing. Didn't he have the slightest bit of fashion sense.

Then he took interest in the guy beside him the one with guy liner all over his face. He wore a leather studded jacket and skinny jeans it looked cool .And he wore earrings .He fashion sense was good.

"I like your style" Se Gi said .

* * *

Annabeth looked at Rachel as she was pulled into the ambulance the girl gave a good run but Annabeth had caught her in the end""Are you coming" said the paramedic. Annabeth wanted to go. But she couldn't help but remember the poor guy she judo flipped. He actually looked hurt.

So Annabeth went reluctantly to the club.

Shin Se Gi walked across the club .Now sporting a leather studded jacket skinny jeans and guy liner. He ignored the looks some girl sent his way .He passed some blond guy who looked at him with shock. "Percy" the dumb guy said.

Se Gi just ignored who was in the bathroom naked only wearing boxers .He took out his phone "The fucker took my Jacket take him out"

Annabeth walked to find the guy. She found him. And he wore different clothes .To be honest the clothes suited him a lot. She couldn't help but wondering.

They guy grabs her by the arm. And she stays still. She moves up her sleeve and takes out her watch. Annabeth didn't do anything and she was kind of shocked. I mean who grabbed someone they barely knew. He looked at the time and finally spoke.

""January 7th 2015 10pm the time I fell for you" they guy said his voice was very deep and masculine. Annabeth let's out a half shriek and half laugh

* * *

A/N so what do you guys you like or hate it leave a review so i know what's on your mind


	4. Chapter 4 is shirtless

disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson I mean come on he's a human no one can on him

* * *

Does this guy like people treating him roughly. Please don't say something as stupid as it was the first time a women treated me so roughly .Just please .Annabeth thought.

"It's the first time"" please don't say it really just please "That a women treated me so roughly" The guy finished. His eyes twinkled.

"I don't think I can keep treating you roughly and I will pretend I didn't hear that"

They guy had a confused expression to his face. He kind of looked adorable. Even though he looked like a biker .But as she moved to get away. Then were surrounded by thugs.

"Give up the fucking jacket" a nameless thug asked. They were about thirty of them. And they were closing in.

Annabeth felt hopeless. Normally she could fight around five people well but they were easily over powered. Besides she judo flipped this guy easily earlier so he couldn't shit. They were probably doomed. But the guy moved into a fighting stance. He took down one with a kick while he swirled to punch another guy.

Oh spoke to soon. This guy could fight. Annabeth went to her own fighting stance and as they went back to back she and him both fended off the thugs. It felt exhilarating in away but she was already losing her breath. But the guy didn't even seem tired. "Why don't you just give them the jacket it's probably fake leather jacket anyway" Annabeth pleads.

She already felt tired. Because of med school she didn't work out much and it was showing. "No if I give him the jacket it means that he wins" he then took out another thug.

Annabeth stopped for a breath but then a thug came in and was about to punch her!

The guy saved her and let himself be punched before he took him out. Why the hell would he save a person he didn't even know.

"Why the hell are you doing this" Annabeth asked. As ducked a punch from another guy.

"We known each other since a long time ago" The guy said. Annabeth looks at him taking in his face and body no way he would remember this guy if they met before. She was absolutely sure.

"I don't even know you" Annabeth replies. Before punching another guy .Annabeth is getting her mojo now more than half the guys are down there wasn't much more to fight. So they fought off all the thugs one by one. When they both stopped fighting they stopped for a fight.

"Wow I never knew you would be so awesome" the guy said. As they turned to each other. His dark brown hair was ruffled sexily. And he gave a considering look.

Annabeth fought blush to her cheeks. She didn't really do much romance. Because of her job and how she was. Maybe she judged this guy too quickly hell she didn't even know the guys name.

But this guy was a player .It was easy to see for Annabeth. He probably had a million girlfriends and even more one night stands.

And as she moved to get out of this guys way. He held on to her. She thought about judo flipping him again. But squandered the thought. She already did that before.

"Wait what the hell are you doing" shouted some blonde guy in a suit. The guy didn't look at her and he released his grip.

Yes now she could go. And as he focused his attention on the guy. Annabeth slowly and quietly ran away. She went to a street held her thumb out for a cab.

And as she got into one she slowly released the breath she was holding. Yes this would be the last they would meet. "Can you bring me to the Apollo hospital please" the guy nodded.

She climbed into the cab .And looked out of the window .Today was a really eventful today. And she was just now coming to terms with what happened .And as she looked out in the city in the night she couldn't help but think .

The guy seemed like two different people. When they first met he was kind and like a gentlemen he probably couldn't hurt a fly. Now he was like a biker. He looked like the typical bad boy. Probably partied had one night nights and enjoyed his life like that.

It was weird. And interesting.

"That's weird" the cab driver said he looked out the window.

"What is" Annabeth said.

"Some guy in a motorbike is following us" the cab driver shrugged.

Annabeth's eyes widened. It couldn't be him right. It couldn't no way .She looked back and saw the guy. He was far back and there was a helmet covering his face but she could remember that studded jacket anywhere.

Annabeth half shrieked in terror. She lowered herself on the seat and stayed there for five minutes. Feeling brave she looked out the window. And she saw him there on his motor cycle right beside the cab. The guy helmet covered everything but his amazing green eyes. He turned to her an gave her a wink.

Annabeth shrieked again and hid behind the door. Please go away please go away Annabeth thought. Wasn't he busy with some blond guy. She looks back the guy is still following her and he sends her a broad grin

And as the cab driver dropped them off at the hospital. The guy in the motorcycle stopped too. The cab driver went away after she paid and they were alone on front of the hospital. She tried to go past him but he held her arm

"I played catch with you so now you have to play with me" he said. His deep voice gave her goose bumps even though what he said was kind of childish.

"It's just you looked busy so I went away" Annabeth said sheepishly. Blushing more at the raised eyebrow he gave her.

"Like that's an excuse" he smiled. Annabeth was tempted to just barge in the hospital he wouldn't be able to follow her in if he wasn't hurt or visiting anyone.

He took of his helmet. There was cut on his head and bit blood was on his lip and he wore a lost look.

Annabeth sighed "Come this way we need to get you treated" Annabeth said pointing at his wound.

They guy looked at the hospital then at her considering. "I will only go if you go on a date with me". He touched his hair nervously as if waiting her answer .The gesture was so cute.

One date couldn't hurt. And didn't she deserve a bit of romance. Now the thoughts she had before seemed so stupid. Besides she had a feeling this guy was so stubborn he would stop at nothing for a date.

"Ok" Annabeth agreed a little too easily. But she couldn't help it this guy made her change her ideals.

"Am I not I going to get treated I don't have enough time left"

"Are you a prisoner or something "Annabeth said recalling the way the guy acted and how he could fight so well.

"Where I'm from it's even more cramped and harder to escape"

She didn't comment. But just looked at him quizcally.

She led her to an empty hospital room.

They both sat in one of the V.I.P rooms. "Take off your clothes" Annabeth said.

She turned to get bandages and cleansing wipes.

She turned back to find him completely naked. She screamed and covered her eyes.

"WHAT THE HELL PUT ON SOME CLOTHES"

"You told me to take them off sheesh" The guy said. But Annabeth took some sneak peeks.

Outside the door a couple of doctors were eavesdropping .They looked at each other. "Finally she's going to get laid" One of them whispered. "No but she's screaming" the other said "It sounds like very happy screams"

"I MEANT YOUR JACKET" Annabeth screamed.

"Ok, ok wait a second you can turn around now" the guy said. They both sat on the bed. And Annabeth cleaned his lip put a bandage to his forehead.

She felt roasting so she took of her coat. Her medical coat could be seen.

"You're a psychiatrist that not good we would have a bad future together"

Annabeth looks at him incredulously. "What gave it away they fact that you forcibly bribed me into going on a date or what"

They guy smiles his broad grin. "But you like it" he says teasingly. He snatched her phone from her indignantly.

He then preceded to program his name into her phone.

"Oh yeah I forgot to ask what's you name" Annabeth said.

He just gazed at her considering.

"The one with this face and this gaze is Shin Se Gi you must remember that anyone who has the same face but a different name from me is fake ok" Se Gi warns her.

"You must never forget my eyes" Annabeth looked into them .He had such a strong gaze. He gazed at her unwaveringly.

Then a doctor barged into the room. It was the one from earlier. "You I can't even believe you had the audacity to lose the patient now you have and extra shift tonight I know your only a first year resident but you take more care of your patients" He shouted angrily.

Then he looked at the situation and noticed Se Gi. Se Gi just looked at him threateningly ."You scum shouting at her for something that isn't even her fault. She can't go to the extra shift she has a date to be going with me today" He said as he got up from the bed.

"Who the hell are you to order me like that I'm a respected doctor-" Se Gi cut him off by standing in front of him looking at him angrily.

"Um I guess on day doesn't have to hurt Annabeth go wear a dress and look pretty ok" said the doctor fearfully then he left quickly.

"Ok I will get ready just wait around the entrance for me ok" Annabeth said.

"Sure" He answered as she left when she opened the door the doctors were whistling while one winked at her. Then looked at the direction Se Gi was.

Annabeth just held her chin up high and went to the restrooms.

* * *

A/N guys what do you think please review even if it's just one word


End file.
